


【普羅米亞】不准晚睡(雷米露琪亞)

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 一個雷米露琪亞的相處短篇！望食用愉快！
Relationships: Remi Puguna/Lucia Fex
Kudos: 1





	【普羅米亞】不准晚睡(雷米露琪亞)

**Author's Note:**

> 白色情人節快樂！💕

「嗨！救火英雄！」露琪亞含著棒棒糖頭也不回的繼續做自己的新發明。

「不要跟我說你昨天沒有睡！」雷米揉了一把露琪亞的腦袋「不說實話我就問維尼！」

「好嘛！我保證明天不會了！」

「你的保證根本沒有信用，你這個月已經幾天不睡覺了？維尼還會乖乖自己去睡覺，哪像你這個主人！」

「Vinny！」維尼贊同的點點頭。

「研究進度沒辦法停下來！」露琪亞咬碎了嘴裡的棒棒糖，轉頭抱住雷米的腰撒嬌「這是我的愛好嘛！你支持我就好！」

「然後就任由你因為作息不正常再次送醫院？」雷米根本不吃露琪亞這套！在未交往之前他就曾經因為縱容露琪亞導致自己的未來伴侶住進醫院，被醫生罵翻了！

「我明天沒有早點去睡的話就…」

「就什麼？」雷米開始幫露琪亞拆下頭上的髮飾，準備趕人去睡覺。

「就一個星期不能吃零食！」

「只有一個星期？」

「那一個月？！」

「記住你說的話！」雷米拉起露琪亞和維尼一起把人推去睡覺。

「一個月的零食沒收！」

「不行！你不能這樣！我只是！」

「在囉嗦我把你寫的同人本給里歐看。」

「我去睡…能不能…」

「…不能！你又蛀牙了，不要以為我不知道你牙痛！明天去看醫生！」

「嗚！雷米我是交男朋友不是找爸爸！」

「我不介意你在床上叫我爸爸…」

「…你…算了！不愧是你！」

「晚安，男朋友。」

「晚安，女朋友。」

「你壓到維尼了！」

「露琪亞！不准讓維尼幫你偷渡零食到床上吃！！！」

「Vinny！」

-END-


End file.
